Secrets of The Past 1: Assassin's Creed
by demiwitch9356
Summary: Percy Jackson had many secrets. For so many years, he had managed to keep them from everyone. Keeping them inside? Not good. When it all wells up, he falls into depression and doesn't come out of his cabin. What happens when a certain daughter of Aphrodite confronts him? Not Perciper! Sequel to Assassin Creed Kept Behind Enemy Lines by mnp1689.
1. Prologue

Secrets of the Past

Prologue

Annabeth sat on her bed in the Athena cabin, devastated. It had been six days and Percy had still not come out of his cabin. She was supposed to be the only one who can get to him best, but he won't listen to her at all. She had Iris-Messaged Percy's mom, but all she got for advice was to 'wait it out', and that he would come out in his own time. Ugh. Nico had tried to shadow travel in, and Poseidon teleporting, but they both hit a brick wall. Nothing was working.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She took out her iPhone—not _that_ iPhone—Iris- Message phone(created by Leo) and spoke into the mic. "Piper McLean, Camp Jupiter. An image of Piper appeared. She noticed her iPhone ringing(everyone got one) and picked up my call. "Hey Annabeth!" She said, breaking out into a smile.

"Hey Pipes." she replied. "Percy has still not come out of his cabin. Since you have that 'Pleione's sea powers' bracelet, I was hoping you could come and try to vapour travel inside and see what's going on with him. There's a kind of 'all forms of teleporting' barrier around his cabin. But since Pleione is an _ancient_ sea goddess, I was hoping you could try once. I know you have a lot going on and a huge overload of work, being the new praetor and all, but please, Piper, just try once. If it doesn't work, I won't bother you about it again. I just need to know what's happened to my Seaweed Brain. I don't like him keeping secrets from me like this." At this, her face darkened.

 _Please, oh, please, say yes._ She thought.

Her expression softened. "Okay, fine. But just so you know, I have a shitload of work to do, and if this works, you better help me with it." She nodded. "Thanks a lot, Piper!" and ended the call.

She came the next day and came to Percy's cabin and started chanting, "Ω, η αρχαία θεά Pleione, με βοηθήστε να ξεπεράσω αυτό το φράγμα χρησιμοποιώντας τη δύναμη της αρχαίας." She then disappeared into vapour.


	2. Chapter 1

Secrets of the Past

Chapter 1

Piper made it inside the cabin. No sign of Percy. She sat on the bed and felt something poking her from underneath. She pulled it out. It was Percy's diary. She started reading it.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've been sent to Camp Half-Blood. It is_ _so_ _weird here, I mean, come_ _on_ _, they don't even have a proper place to stay! This is so much worse. I absolutely cannot believe this weird architecture . That's modern Greeks for you. That's all for today, byee._

 _2 years writing gap_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I absolutely hate this. I look like an idiot to this camp, even though—not to brag—I've saved their lives_ _twice_ _. It's all because of Annabeth. Just because she is a daughter of Athena who sticks to me all the time, they say that she's smarter and I'm dumber; which, according to them, makes me dumb. But that's just not true._

 _The Hunters of Artemis came to camp today. I hate them because they stole my family from me. I absolutely agree with Thalia about their prejudice towards males. It's like we're lower than a speck of dirt on a worm. That's what they want every male to feel. And I am not in love with Annabeth, no matter what the rumors say; she can join the Hunters, for all I care. I actually have a crush on Thalia; and I don't know if she sees it. That's all for today, byee._

It was at that moment that Percy vapor-travelled into the room and gasped. "How dare you? How dare you invade my privacy?" She hung her head down, feeling really bad. It was getting awkward, and she had to do something. She looked up, and instantly regretted it. His eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal, and guilt shone in her eyes.

His face softened. "Piper, I know you, you aren't like those Hunters, youre a really amazing person, just tell me how did you get in and why?" He whispered.

"Well, you remember when I went on a camping trip with Annabeth? On the trip, I found a bracelet blessed by Pleione which gives the wearer the powers that her demigod children would have. Annabeth realized that Pleione was an ancient sea goddess and asked me to try . She promised to help me with my huge overload of praetorwork if it worked."

He pulled her into a hug. "Oh, I'm so sorry for blaming you. Believe me, Annabeth lied to you. She will definetly not keep her promise. I'll help you instead, hm?" He said.

She nodded. "Okay, but you better explain everything first." He nodded. "Sit, Pipes."


	3. Chapter 2

**Secrets of the Past**

 **Chapter 2**

Piper sat on one of the beds.

"After the Titan War, I was sent into the void of Chaos and reincarnated as Desmond Miles. Now, what you're about to see all happened when Hera 'kidnapped' me, or so she thought." Percy said as he took out his iPhone and showed her a video.

(A/N: This is the part where you should go and read 'Assassin Creed Kept Behind Enemy Lines' by mnp1689. The video that Percy is showing Piper is the story mentioned above.)

Video Ended*

Piper sat there in complete shock. "Does anyone else know about this?"She asked.

Percy nodded. "Thalia. I like her a lot, but I've learned to back off, since she joined the hunters," He spat, venom in his voice when he mentioned the hunters. "Annabeth has turned cruel," he continued. "She keeps making fake promises. Once I wanted to propose to her, so I planned a date. She said she'd come. I waited for three hours, but she never showed up. Later, when I asked her about it, she said that she had been very busy. That's how it started. First it was not showing up for a date, then it was not showing up for everything. She acted like I have no right to tell her to doanything."

Just as he finished his speech, Thalia burst into the room, furious. "You have anything to break? I can do that for you. I need to destroy something, anything."

Percy stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her. "What happened, Thals? Why do you want to break something? Clarisse beat you in a spar?" He asked.

"Not funny, Kelp Head." She grumbled. "There were too many members in the Hunt, so Artemis decided to hold a competition. The last 16 members left would stay in the Hunt. The rest would no longer be members. I had just finished two back-to-back solo quests doing some of the Labors of Hercules and I came back on the same day as the competition. I was very weak and tired and I didn't make the cut." She said, ashamed of herself. But in a moment the shame was replaced with anger. "That idiot goddess. Just because she couldn't handle so many members and she didn't listen to my idea of dividing the Hunt into two groups, so many of us got kicked out of the Hunt. It was my life," She said, biting back a sob.

Percy's eyes widened. "So you aren't in the Hunt anymore?" He asked. Piper hit him on the head. "No need to rub it in, Seaweed Brain!" She said, and he flinched, remembering the nickname Annabeth used to call him. But the new revelation by Thalia brought him hope. Maybe they could start again?

Unbeknownst to them all, a certain daughter of Athena was watching everything from the shadows.


End file.
